This invention relates to the structure of a push button which can display the operations of a push button type switch, and more particularly to a display type push button which is suitable for a short-stroke push button type switch.
One example of the conventional structure for displaying the operation of a push button type switch is as shown in FIG. 1. The structure is so designed that one end of a display plate 2 is fastened to a switch casing 1, and the display plate 2 is moved in a through-hole 4a formed in a push button 4 secured to the operating rod 3 of the switch as the switch is operated. In other words, when the switch is turned on, the display plate 2 appears in the front window 4b of the push button 4.
The structure is disadvantageous in the following point: The movement of the display plate 2 is equal to the stroke of the operating rod 3. Accordingly, in the case of a small switch whose stroke is of the order of 2 mm, the area of the display plate 2 in the window 4b is so small that it is rather difficult to clearly recognize the display and accordingly the operation of the switch.